


What’s wrong with you?/你有什么毛病？

by misamisa711



Series: Not Just A Summer Camp Crush不止是夏日恋情 [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Summer Camp Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Not Just A Summer Camp Crush的第一部分。每次那种坐立不安的感觉发生时，比利都给自己找了个解释。





	What’s wrong with you?/你有什么毛病？

1.  
第一次的“坐立不安事件”发生的时候，比利把这次归咎为他晕车了。

瓦斯奎兹夫妇带他们出来野营，用他们那部“魔法面包车”，比利还记得他坐在最后一排，弗雷迪就坐在他的左手边，他滔滔不绝地和自己讲着卢瑟为什么应该是最伟大的反派。弗雷迪讲到一半就没有了声音，等比利侧头去看，才发现自己的左肩上长出了一颗弗雷迪的毛绒脑袋。

恶——

比利心想，弗雷迪离自己是那么近，他甚至能闻到他头发上的洗发香波味道。比利最近时常能闻到弗雷迪身上若有若无的止汗露味道，他洗澡和刷牙的频率比起冬天来说简直感人地上升了。夏天来了，弗雷迪变得有那么一点不一样了。

“弗雷迪有女朋友了吗？”比利脱口而出。

“弗雷迪最近不陪你玩游戏了？”比利座位前面的尤金起劲地敲击着手上的手机屏幕，眼睛没有从激烈的游戏画面中离开，“你找别人也别找我，你太菜了带不动。”

“弗雷迪最近好像很受高年级的女生欢迎。”玛丽说，“我这边已经有好几个女同学来打听他的消息。”

“我不知道那些女人到底看上了弗雷迪哪一点。”达拉摇摇头，她的语气真诚地带着一丝遗憾，“就因为他是一个身世悲惨的拐杖少年，还一头‘漂亮的头发’？”

“你们离婚了？”派德罗问。

比利发出一声响亮的咳嗽，他被自己的口水呛到了。他猛烈地抖动肩膀，然而就算这样弗雷迪还是仍在他的肩头沉睡不醒，浑然不知自己已经成为了八卦风暴的重心。

“我才没有——我只是好奇。”比利希望这个尴尬的话题尽快从自己的身上移开，“况且，我和弗雷迪没结婚，我们是好哥们。”

“别看我，是玛丽先说的。”派德罗耸耸肩，“在看到电视直播的时候，是玛丽先发现的，她说‘像比利和弗雷迪这样像是老夫老妻般吵架的还有谁’。”

“我没有——”比利试图为自己辩解，他的话被尤金打断了。

“既然你不是他男朋友，你管弗雷迪交什么女朋友做什么。”

该死，这小屁孩怎么能做到一边打游戏一边还分出多余的精力来毒舌的。

“我倒希望他快点找到女朋友，最好是在漫画店认识的那种。”比利希望他和他养弟姐妹的话不要引起瓦斯奎兹夫妇俩的注意力，“或者随便什么男朋友也好。”他越说声音越小，他的喉咙好干，比利希望他们快到达露营地，开一罐红牛或胡椒博士一饮而尽。

“我没有女朋友，或者男朋友，不劳您费心啦。”

听见弗雷迪的声音，比利才反应过来，弗雷迪可能并不如他看上去的那样睡得那么熟。

肩膀上的重量消失了，弗雷迪身上的洗发香波味因为弗雷迪突然远去的动作而变得明显起来。

“那很好。”比利恨死了自己的舌头，专捡奇怪的方向去说。

车厢里不知何时变得超级安静，难道有个密谋入侵的专门吸食声音的反派存在？比利看了看四周，确认其他人没有像是在费城地下铁时那样消失。他们只是又回到了自己手上的事中，仿佛刚才只是一个无足挂齿的小插曲。

“那很好？我一直和你黏在一起怎么能算是好。”不顾周围的寂静，弗雷迪大声说，他的语气里有一丝戏谑的感觉，像是故意说给其他人听的。比利不清楚弗雷迪是在嘲讽还是单纯觉得自己嘴笨的样子好笑，但他确信其他人都一边在做着手头的活计一边竖着耳朵听他们接下来可能会面临的吵架。该死，他们未免太过熟练了，比利时不时能瞟见帕德罗一面侧着头装作在看车外的风景，一边毫不在意地飘来这边的目光。

弗雷迪的头又回到了比利的身上，这次是比利的大腿上。弗雷迪屈起膝盖，舒舒服服地将比利的大腿当做枕头躺在上面。

“弗雷迪，你干嘛——”

“嘘，我要睡了。”弗雷迪装模作样地打起了哈欠，“我的心好累，比利不要我了。”

弗雷迪总是能把事情搞得很夸张。

刚才尴尬的气氛反而被弗雷迪这样胡搅蛮缠搞得一点都不剩了。随之，一种被比利称作坐立难安的感觉突然涌上他的心头，柔软的皮革座垫突然就变得跟电椅一样叫人魂飞胆颤了。比利一瞬间想要大喊一声沙赞然后飞出这里。

他和弗雷迪这样算是什么？算是朋友，最好的哥们，超级英雄和他的迷你版经纪人，比利发现自己突然丧失了分类的能力。

弗雷迪发出一声轻轻的笑声。

该死。比利这才意识到，他的手不知不觉伸向弗雷迪的头发，轻轻拨动着，他的手指梳理着弗雷迪永远不会变顺的头发，现在它们更乱了。

比利的胃里好似有一百只金鱼在游来游去，他突然希望自己拥有能和鱼说话的超能力，这样他就能知道它们到底是在干什么，想什么，它们让他这样坐立难安，仿佛每一秒都是度日如年，每一秒都被异样的不安定感笼罩，仿佛他是那个害怕打破水面平衡的家伙。

比利打算把这种不知是什么的感觉当做是弗雷迪害他晕车了。

2.  
第二次发生的时候比利确信自己是被太阳晒晕了。

“你不和他们一起下水玩吗？”比利放下手中的易拉罐，铝罐的外壳在他的掌心间流下些许汗水，天气太热了，比利感觉自己就要融化，随河水冲走了，他的额头上是汗，脖子上是汗，后背上都是汗。

“不了，水还是让我觉得挺……吓人的。”弗雷迪说，他戴着一副墨镜，光着上半身，下面只穿了一条印着椰树图案的沙滩裤，他正惬意地躺在河岸上的草丛里，把自己的身体摆成一个舒舒服服的姿势。

“抱歉哥们，忘了你的腿。”比利不好意思地道歉。他总是忘记弗雷迪本质上还是那个需要拐杖才能走路的少年，虽然弗雷迪大喊一声“沙赞”之后他就能变身成超级英雄，但魔法之力并不能治愈他的左腿。

“骗你的，哈哈。其实我还是可以飘在水里的，仰躺在水里思考人生，就像奥菲莉亚那样。”弗雷迪噗嗤一声笑出来，他摘下墨镜，一脸得意。比利这才意识到自己又被骗了。

“那你干嘛不下去游泳？”

“你干嘛不下去飘着？你看起来就像是站在舞池边打量的独行侠，我是说，你几乎都换好了泳裤，就差没把你的上衣脱下来了。”

比利愣住了。他盯着弗雷迪，又看看自己。该死，弗雷迪说得有道理。

比利干嘛不跟着其他人一起下去玩呢？但是想到这样就要留弗雷迪一个人在岸上，这让比利的心头感到有一丝空荡荡的感觉。

比利的视线落回弗雷迪的身上。太阳真的好大。比利心想，他眯起眼睛。

“算了。快过来帮我涂防晒霜。”弗雷迪坐了起来，扔给比利一个小罐子，比利下意识就接住了。

比利在拧开盖子，在弗雷迪的身边跪下来，弗雷迪鼻尖上和脸颊上的的皮肤被晒得发红，他的头发在夏日的微风中轻轻摇曳着，他闻起来就像阳光和青草的混合体。

比利挤了点防晒霜在手上，小心翼翼地将手掌放在弗雷迪的肩膀上，弗雷迪的肩膀上、背上有一点点雀斑，比利几乎是带着有点奇怪的着迷看着弗雷迪光裸的背部看了好久，他的背部肌肉承受了受力不均，却是一条比利所见过最完美的弧线。弗雷迪在比利的手指开始涂抹的时候抖了一下，发出响亮的吸鼻子声。

“你的腿和这里是怎么搞的？”比利的手指滑过弗雷迪的脊椎，他本来想开玩笑地将手伸进弗雷迪的裤带，但是他停住了。有些玩笑应该被停在适可而止的时候。

“那是一个大雨倾盆，电闪雷鸣的夜晚，我被一个人锁在了家里……然后我恐慌症犯了，你知道的哈，就那种突然失去理智那种的歇斯底里，呆哪都难受的那种难受。然后我从窗户里跳出来，逃出了我呆过的第二十七个寄养家庭。”弗雷迪开始绘声绘色地说了起来。

“我怎么感觉第一次见你的时候你就跟我说过同样的故事了？”比利皱眉，他推了推弗雷迪的肩膀。

弗雷迪发出一声大笑，“我逗你玩的。”他说。

“我以为我们已经是最好的朋友了。”

“哇哦。情感绑架。出现了。你知道你很有做超级大反派的潜质吗？”

“嘿！我只是想知道更多你的事情。”

“你想知道什么？”弗雷迪的语气里一下子有了点疏远，这让比利的心里一沉。

“我想知道你的每一句话哪句话是真的，哪句是假的。”

“抱歉咯，你得找神奇女侠帮忙才行，然后你得用真言套索把我捆起来，绑在一张凳子上，然后问问题，‘弗雷迪，你交了女朋友没有？或、或者，男朋友？’”

比利露出一个不赞同的神色，“嘿，别这样子。”

“我没有任何女朋友……或者男朋友，我只能一直缠着你，跟你讲很多超级英雄的‘废话’了，”弗雷迪在空气中做了一个引号的手势，“抱歉咯，你一时半会是没法脱离现在的困境的。毕竟，谁会脑子抽了和一个瘸腿青少年约会？”

“我就会。”比利说，他听见自己的心跳好大好大声，像是随时要跳出自己的胸腔的那种，空气的密度突然升高，让他光是保持气息稳定都要费好大精力。

“比利·贝特森，我看你脑子是被太阳晒傻了。”弗雷迪先是愣了一下，他撅起嘴来，眉头紧皱着。比利确信那是嫌弃的意思，因为这看起来就跟就他晚餐桌前摆着一盘达拉做的烤焦素鸡一样。如果比利是达拉，他现在应该手捂胸口了。但是他不是，他远没有那么戏剧化，于是比利选择不说话，任由胸口的澎湃汹涌着。

比利伤怀的情绪没有持续太久。随即弗雷迪又变回了活灵活现的那个样子，他盯着比利看，撅嘴消失了，眉头的紧锁也是。弗雷迪注视着他，他的表情就跟他盯着电脑屏幕一样专注，那一般是给弗雷迪的“超级英雄论文阅读时间”的。比利一瞬间又变成了弗雷迪研究的对象，弗雷迪的目光仿佛要将他的脑袋烧出一个窟窿，用着他并不存在的热视线。

“你果然是中暑了。”弗雷迪似乎对自己的研究结论很满意。

比利哦了一声。

弗雷迪转开了视线，比利才不会告诉弗雷迪自己有点失望，他甚至能在舌尖上体味到一丝空寥寥的感觉。

不过，今天的太阳真的好大啊。比利想。

3.  
第三次发生的时候，比利在生弗雷迪的气。

弗雷迪到底是有什么毛病？比利愤愤不平，弗雷迪已经一个晚上没有跟他说话了。

太阳快要下山的时候，其他孩子们纷纷从河里回到了营地，傍晚的时候，他们在营地里用着手提灯的灯光做饭吃，晚饭后，比利和弗雷迪被一起分配去生起营地的篝火。晚饭的时候，比利还觉得弗雷迪是被太阳晒疲了所以不想开口讲话。

但是一直到大家围坐在篝火旁的时候，比利这才发现弗雷迪不是“不想说话”而是“不想和自己讲话”，他和达拉或者玛丽，甚至是忘我地打着游戏的尤金攀谈，他和他们说得眉飞色舞，但他就是不将哪怕一个眼神投向比利的方向。弗雷迪甚至不坐在比利身边的位置，也不坐在他的对面，他选了一个非常偏僻的角落，那里靠近灌木丛，靠近茂密的森林，只要他想，他转身就可以走入那片阴影中。

比利觉得自己得解决当下的局面。

他不是没见过弗雷迪这个样子，他见过几次。但是很快都地解决了不是吗？比利在记忆中搜寻弗雷迪故意不和自己说话的时候，第一次是他忘记了弗雷迪的生日，第二次是比利因为篮球队练习翘掉了和弗雷迪的“堡垒之夜”后。好吧，前两次是比利活该。比利姑且这么想着。

第三次则来得比较莫名其妙，是弗雷迪被一个高年级女生表白的那个下午。比利想破脑袋都想不明白，这个事件里到底有哪里碰到了弗雷迪的触发点？更应该说的是，比利做错了什么吗？

“我想知道我到底做错了什么。”比利鼓起勇气说。

“什么？”弗雷迪停下和尤金正聊得热火朝天的游戏话题，他终于将头转过来了，比利心想，这勉强算是一个小小的胜利。

“你不跟我讲话了。”

“我正在跟你讲话，话题结束。”弗雷迪说，他又将头扭回去了。比利感到一丝难以置信，弗雷迪到底有什么毛病？比利不记得有说过什么惹弗雷迪生气的话，相比之下，弗雷迪莫名其妙的疏远让他有一丝丝受伤。

“嚄，家庭纠纷，我还是先走了。”尤金看了一眼比利，又看了一眼弗雷迪，他起身离开了。尤金也看出来这两个目前的状态不正常，这次用不着玛丽提醒，其他人都离开了，用的还是拙劣的“我们要去看星空”的借口，剩下比利和弗雷迪两个人坐在这摊将熄未熄的篝火旁边。

“你为什么不跟我说话了，今晚开始你跟帕德罗说话的次数都比和我的多。”比利开口，他不想让自己的语气听起来像是在质问，但他顾不了那么多了，弗雷迪今天的古怪已经几乎要让他发了疯，比利是因为他的那句“我会跟你约会”而突然变得反常的吗？但是，比利又做错了什么，戳到弗雷迪的哪一点了呢？

比利想不明白。他以为弗雷迪要么是一笑置之，像是他平常那样对待所有的玩笑话，或者是故意做出肉麻的表情，比如双手捧脸亮出他的星星脸，或是发出夸张的感叹声。这些行为像是弗雷迪的性格，他平常的举动，这才是比利所熟知的弗雷迪。而现在这个弗雷迪，比利觉得好陌生。

或许比利从未能知道真正的弗雷迪是什么样子的。比利只是以为他很了解弗雷迪，毕竟弗雷迪是他交到的第一个朋友，也是最好的朋友。比利了解弗雷迪，就像是知晓他自己的手掌心那样轻而易举。

但是，最近以来，比利觉得他越来越难以了解弗雷迪了。弗雷迪开始对他有所隐藏，他不再对比利掏心掏肺的了。

“我爱和谁说话就和谁说话。”

“是因为我那句话吗？之后你评价我被太阳晒到头的那句。”比利打算直来直往，“如果那让你不自在了，我只是开玩笑而已。拜托了。”

“哦闭上你的嘴吧，自恋狂，虽然你的确可能是有那么一丝魅力的万人迷，但是世界不是围着你转的。我不想和你说话是我想一个人静静。”弗雷迪的话语里带着些怒意，比利并不意外，但这让他格外不爽，尤其是“自恋狂”这个描述。

“如果你不一直喋喋不休的话，我想你会更加受女孩子欢迎的。”比利说。

“你什么时候有种我很受大家欢迎的错觉了？”弗雷迪斜眼看他。

“你忘了瑞秋吗？高年级的那个啦啦队队长？她向你告白的那次？”

“你知道我讨厌瑞秋和你哪一点吗？”

“我和瑞秋怎么又有共同点了？”

“你知道瑞秋和其他人一样的地方在哪里吗？他们看到我的腿，然后会下意识地想，‘哦，可惜你是个残疾人’。他们嘴上不说，但是却表现得很明显，他们可怜我。瑞秋可怜我，才约我出去吃饭，她真正想约的是你。”

比利怔住了。弗雷迪又继续说了下去，像是炮弹连发，他的脸在闪闪的火光旁边扭曲成一团，他的声音颤抖着，混合了火花在木柴上燃烧的噼啪声，比利突然觉得很难受。他已经很久没有这种感觉了，上一次袭来的时候，还是他站在被他解救的巴士前，弗雷迪一拐一瘸地走到他面前和他兴师问罪那里。

“嘿，放松，没有人在可怜你。”

“那你为什么说‘我就会’？我确信你没有‘恋残癖’，你的取向绝对正常，我是说，我可能不小心看了下你用了我油管账号登陆后的观看记录，你绝对没有什么问题，我保证。绝对健康、身心健全、老少咸宜。”

“因为你本来就很有吸引力啊！”比利吼道，他感到挫败极了，他的双手握拳又松开。完了，他说出来了。

“那你果然是有‘恋残癖’。”弗雷迪发出了然的叹气，“今天下午的时候，你干嘛摸我的腿，我的脚又不需要防晒霜。”

比利捏了捏鼻梁，他的头好痛，他讨厌日晒，真的讨厌，太阳不但晒伤了他的背，还搞乱他的脑子，他现在真的很想摸摸弗雷迪，他的手掌，他的脚踝，他的头发，他的后背，他渴望触碰弗雷迪。比利震惊地想到，不是那种好兄弟的肩碰肩，拳碰拳。比利想要抬手去握住弗雷迪的手，但他像是被反派定住了一样动弹不得，弗雷迪与夏夜的空气距离突然变得像隔了数个宇宙那么远。

深呼吸。比利让自己深呼吸，结果他吸进去更多弗雷迪身上的味道，洗发香波的味道已经被汗液和青草味压下去了，这让比利更加迷惑，不知所措了。

比利的直觉给了他答案，他伸手猛推了弗雷迪一把，弗雷迪惊呼一声，在向后倒在细软的沙地之前，他的手抓住了比利的衣领，结果就是，他们双双以一个很尴尬的姿势倒在了地面。弗雷迪在比利的身下，比利的嘴贴着弗雷迪的颈侧，他的嘴唇感受到弗雷迪疯狂跳动的脉搏，一如他自己的心跳，重合在这潮湿的沙土和温热的躯体之间。

一二三四，一二三四。

比利数着自己的心跳，他的胸脯和弗雷迪的贴在一起，他数着数着，数字间的间隔越来越小，心跳的声音很大，其他的一切都消失了，融入到完全隐没在地平线后的太阳里。

4.  
“你他妈的有什么毛病？！”如果不是被比利压住，弗雷迪甚至可能一个弹坐起来用拐杖痛扁他身上的人。但是他不能，他被比利压住了……弗雷迪发现自己无法将比利推开，无论是内心还是他的行动都无法真正做到，他太想要比利留在他的身边了。

“我感觉我出了问题。”比利说，他的语气很平静，听不出有什么起伏，像是在讨论天气，像是在念一段购物清单，这让弗雷迪恍恍惚惚感觉到比利面临的问题是很重大的，他正站在十字路口，他需要弗雷迪的帮忙。

而弗雷迪很乐意帮忙。

“关于你的‘恋残癖’？比利，我不会轻易评判一个人。如果你有这样的爱好的话，我不会鄙视你的。要知道，超级英雄都有他们的小秘密，黑暗的过去之类的，那让他们更加完整。”弗雷迪说，他感到一丝凉意，不远处的河流静静流淌，他听见了水声。

弗雷迪打算编一个关于他的腿的故事，就像第一次见面时告诉比利的那样，那个故事会包含一艘被风浪打翻的渔船，一位为保护自己的孙子而丧命的祖父，一个幸存却失去了一条完好的腿的小男孩。

但是，那不是弗雷迪，弗雷迪的人生远没有那么精彩，更谈不上有什么戏剧化的情节，如果将弗雷迪遇见比利之前的人生写成一本书的话，前大半部分大概都是讲脊髓灰质炎疫苗的重要性的科普小册子。

真是逊爆了。弗雷迪那么想得到比利的注意力，但他没有足够曲折离奇的故事来吸引他。

“我想我明白了你一件事。”比利说，他好像在笑，他的脸埋在弗雷迪胸口的超人T恤上，怎么的，他想从那个“S”标里获得什么启示吗？

“你在逃避问题的时候，就会讲特别多话。”比利指出。

“我没有，况且看起来逃避问题的人是你。”弗雷迪试探性地将手放在比利的后背，比利没有任何怨言，于是弗雷迪大胆地将他的右手放置在比利的后颈。

“对。我不能再逃避问题了。”比利这句话后的长久沉默让弗雷迪一瞬间有些恐慌，但弗雷迪记得他没有哮喘的老毛病，于是他静静等着比利再次开口。

“首先，我没有什么‘恋残癖’。”

“好。然后呢。”

“然后，我的确在意你有没有男女朋友。”

弗雷迪哦了一声。

“最后，我发现我好像……的确喜欢你。”

弗雷迪沉思片刻，“不是因为我用拐杖的样子让你有性唤起？而是你的确喜欢我？”他又问了一遍，那挺傻的，如果有摄像机在旁边的话，估计那会是油管点击率最低的真人秀视频了。

“我喜欢你，无论是健康还是疾病。”

“嘿！那是婚礼的誓词，这样是抄袭！”弗雷迪抗议。

“我说完了。”比利从弗雷迪身上爬下来，“如果你觉得接受不了的话，抱歉，当我没说过，我们忘了这事吧。”

该死的，比利准备拔腿跑路了。弗雷迪震惊地想，他得爬起来，用拐杖先把他打趴在地再说。但是啊，可恶的腿它又不听使唤了，弗雷迪的背好疼，腿好麻，他试图手脚并用，但是怎么也没法坐起身来。

“别走！等等！”弗雷迪大喊，眼见比利的身影就要消失在树林那头了，他的心头涌起一丝慌乱，比利要离开了，比利离开后，一切都不会再一样了。

比利转过身，看见在地上挣扎的弗雷迪，他的脸上闪过一丝惊恐，“你没事吧？哦我的天哪，弗雷迪，是不是我把你压坏了？”比利三步并作两步跑回了弗雷迪身边，跪在他的身边。

不知怎么的，弗雷迪脱口而出：“我感受不到我的腿了……”

这下子，比利更紧张了，他的脸皱成一团，几乎要哭出来了。

弗雷迪本来想噗嗤一声然后提醒他这是《X战警》的台词，但比利脸色中的凛然让弗雷迪打住了开玩笑的念头。比利的手在弗雷迪的左腿上摸来摸去，他的触碰轻柔得像是微风在脸上的吹拂，这下子弗雷迪才清醒过来比利的脸离他只有不到半把文具尺的距离。

他想都没想就一把拉过比利的脸，将他的嘴唇和比利的紧紧贴在一起，比利的嘴是凉的，他的呼吸是热的。

弗雷迪不记得这之间的事情了，他的双脚还在地上，他却感觉像是已经飞了起来，上一秒他和比利只是嘴贴嘴，下一秒比利的舌头都快伸到他的喉咙里了。

最后是不得不换气他们才恋恋不舍地分开。比利脸上的表情绝对可以说是惊喜若狂，弗雷迪感觉他应该也没好到哪里去，他脸上的笑应该蠢极了。

“我愿意！我愿意！”弗雷迪大喊，然后发现自己有点扯着嗓子了。

比利又吻了他，这之后的事情就不重要了。

END


End file.
